Miscommunication
by Volt Tackle
Summary: It's only called that if you don't understand the other. Luckily for them, they do. [Raichu, Heliolisk] One-shot.


"He's been sitting there since who-knows-when. Word on the street is he never leaves. Poor soul, if you ask me."

The emolga releases a sigh, pointing its stubby white arms towards the reptile electric type, sky blue irises now a dark shade of navy blue. The flying type shakes her head, dismissing the thought. "I'll leave you here. Lock up when you're done, alright?"

The electric mouse nods silently, naiive smile concealing the wrinkled forehead and furrowed eyebrows, if she ever has one. Emolga hands the silver keys, easily remembered by through its klefki face in the middle. It jingles like placid ocean water, as she grabs them with her chocolate paws, which is slightly difficult, with fingers not present, unlike her days as a Pikachu.

She awaits the squirrel to leave the hotel pool, as if to do something secrecy-like. Not that it is, she just wants to be alone - no more, no less.

When she does, she speeds off around the pool, aiming for the lone figure on the opposite side. She remains quiet, but a lot of thoughts crowd her mind, but she knew, for one, that she had to comfort him.

She reaches the chair that leans far too much than the average. Again, he looks upset, flexing his black feet in the circle of chlorine water. Why the staff doesn't do anything, Raichu has no clue. She crouches at the side of the pool, merging her furry paw in the water as well. She pats his back, straight line in her face curved upwards, her sad smile.

He looks up, with a dark look. He doesn't look fulfilled - not even full of food, water; not even happy, actually. He shakes his head, as if she is just a small fly or bug to ignore. She still gives another sigh, not removing her smile.

His poker face stays the same, cheeks sagged as he flails his feet once more, hopelessly in the water. He doesn't notice her purposely, back still slouched and eyes gazing at his distorted reflection. Lit up by the dim lamps that is ignited so suddenly, he strokes the black circles under his eyes. He breathes out a sigh, finally taking his gaze to her.

The rodent beams at this, kicking the now-violent waters of the pool, mimicking his movement. She doesn't speak, but Heliolisk already knows that what's-wrong look. He doesn't know her, neither does she, so he wonders hopelessly why she wants to care. Money? To finish her shift? He thinks of the selfish possibilities, unknown to him that he is underestimating her.

Water falls unto his face.

He doesn't remove his gaze at her, distant at that moment. She still looks concerned - for him, nonetheless. A right paw is placed on her lips, stifling unheard giggles. (Is she mute, or super timid?) Her left paw is submerged in water, awaiting another moment to splash artificial liquid again. He wants to smile for her now - grin, if he can - but his muscles are so stiff and steely that it gets too heavy to bring up. He wants to speak too, but his throat is too dry and his lungs feel heavy. All he can do is breathe.

He breathes the word, _why._

She tilts her head, as if she misunderstood the word. She doesn't, as she shakes off the topic with a slight wave of her paw. She still keeps her childish smile. _Doesn't matter_, it means.

Heliolisk rolls his eyes, knowing the clichè gesture from romance TV shows he's watched. It only amuses him. He points an ebony black finger at her, then at him. His message is a foggy, _why do I matter to you, then_, and he's willing to accept that she wouldn't understand him.

But she does.

She grabs his hand suddenly, interlacing it with hers, if it is possible with no opposable thumbs, index fingers, or even little fingers. _We're friends, right?_ She manages to interpret.

They don't know each other. He crosses his arms in disbelief. _Sure we are,_ he sends the meaning with the way he turns his head opposite her, in insecurity as well. Raichu smiles in amusement, enjoying their "silent treatment," or so she dubs this to be. She rolls her eyes quickly, but shrugs it off with another sad smile. She puts a paw up, a failed thumbs-up.

_We can if we want to be._

His eyes widen, but return to a half-opened state, faking his small interest. _Fine, _he wants her to know.

She drives her paw to her mouth, as if to say, _you want to eat something?_

He rubs his yellow-skinned stomach. _No thanks, I'm full._

_You...wanna keep doing this?_ She points a paw at her stomach and Heliolisk's face. He replies with a satisfied grin, a color of pink slightly covering his eyebags as he nods.

_Deal._

* * *

_This is a new pairing I made up, I thought they worked well together... Ehe. Tell me what you think, and if I should write another one-shot of them in the future! Thanks for reading!_

_-Yvonne-chan_


End file.
